


Warming the ice

by Geeky_Genius



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_Genius/pseuds/Geeky_Genius
Summary: Lucy and Kat planned to go ice skating. Alfendi definitely hadn't. But when he unknowingly walked into the complex behind Lucy, he got dragged into spending an afternoon freezing with his sisters and Lucy. Alfendi hated ice skating. But today would turn out better than he expected...Just a short bit of Christmas fluff.





	Warming the ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [101flavoursofweird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=101flavoursofweird).



> This was done for the tumblr mystery room secret santa 2017! My Secret Santa is for 101flavoursofweird on Tumblr. Also, google is a powerful tool. How else would someone from Australia be able to find out if there were outdoor ice skating rinks in London within a few minutes? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff with no real plot

It was supposed to be just Lucy and Kat. But Flora had seen it marked on Kat’s calendar when she came around for tea and Kat invited her along. If she was right Lucy would probably find herself meeting most of their family anyway. When Al showed up behind Lucy at the rink looking confused Kat shouldn’t have been surprised. Al seemed to like following Lucy around when they weren’t on cases. Flora rushed over to give her little brother a hug as soon as she spotted him, Lucy simply laughing at him as she walked over to Kat, skates in hand.

They started off with a game of tag, which was more difficult than usual considering the sheer number of people also on the rink. Al hadn’t noticed when Flora tagged Lucy due to a large group of high schoolers skating in between them. So when Flora began skating towards him, he turned the other direction, almost smashing into Lucy. They missed, but in his hesitation to see if she was alright, she reached forward and tapped him on the shoulder, grinning as she skated away.

“You’re it!” She chanted, Al looking over at Flora confused as she just laughed at him and skated away as well. The game became a lot fiercer after that, and it didn’t take long before they were starting to get tired. Kat and Flora went inside the small indoor café for some respite, while Lucy dragged Al out for a more leisurely lap of the rink. Al noticed that she still felt calm, even after their intense workout. But then, Lucy had always been keen for exercise. He slowed a bit, letting her skate in front of him so he could watch her. She twirled gracefully whenever she found a clear space, occasionally turning to skate backwards so she could talk to him as well.

She had randomly took off, racing around the rink, until suddenly she was beside him again, his hand in hers as she dragged him forward. She raced around, dragging them both faster than he had ever skated before. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time. He bent his knees so as to help with his balance, but soon gained a bit of confidence and stood a little taller on his skates. Without warning, Lucy let go of his hand, shooting him forward. Al tried to keep his balance, successfully turning around the bend. But his success didn’t last long as he ran into the side of the rink and then landed on the hard ice with a dull thud. Lucy giggled a bit as she came over, helping him up. They skated along the edge to the exit, where Kat was entering.

Al retreated into the café, joining Flora until she too decided to go out on the ice again. Al finished his warm drink alone, heading back out to the side of the rink, this time with his skates in hand. He watched as the three girls skated along, linked arm-in-arm together. They waved at him as they went by, talking and laughing and dancing along to the stupid songs being played over the loudspeaker.

Al had never really liked ice skating. But as unexpected as today was, he found he couldn’t help but think what a great day it had been.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is. A little bit of Lucyfendi, some (mostly off-camera) sibling bonding and ice skating. I hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas from GG.


End file.
